SWITCHED
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: So the characters from Stargate SG-1, Supernatural and Doctor Who walk into a bar... And some weird stuff happens, Daniel and The Doctor discuss an alien chant with an odd side-effect- transferring souls. Will they figure out a way to ever get back to normal? ((reviews are welcomed! :3 )) (takes place season 2 of Stargate, series 2 of DW and season 1 of Supernatural)
1. Chapter 1

Switched

A DW, Supernatural and Stargate sg-1 crossover fanfic.

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

The four members of the SG-1 team entered through the iris of the Stargate. They were prepared for anything, armed with guns and weapons but when they looked around the vast planet all they saw were deserted houses, or what these aliens used as houses. To them, it looked more like tall, wide shacks.  
Colonel Jack O'Neill had signaled his team-mates to seperate and search the perimeter. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c had headed west, towards larger houses, while Jack and Captian Samantha Carter checked the East end, which consisted of a wide-variety of trees and plants.

"Doesn't this situation seem odd, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, looking around a dark 'house' that Daniel seemed to wander into.

"How so?" Daniel asked the jaffa, not taking his eyes off of the walls and architecture which made up the shack.

"There are no alien species inhabiting this village, no animals and it seems no wildlife at all. But there are still house-like structures which remain." Teal'c explained.

"Hm, right. Well, maybe they just abandoned this place.." Daniel replied, still looking at the shack, but something caught his eye. He fiddled with his glasses and reached into his pocket, grasping his flashlight and pressing the button which shone a bright light illuminating almost 1/3 of the room.

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked, looking at the highly detailed walls of the interior of the house.

"I don't know." Daniel squated and shone his flashlight on a dusty and half-buried object. He wiped dirt off of the blunt object to reveal that it was actually a book. With strange, alien writing on the cover. Dr. Jackson placed the flashlight in his mouth and undug the book from the ground.

Teal'c, noticing that Daniel had found something, approached him and raised a brow "What have you found, Daniel Jackson?"

"It looks like.." Daniel took the flashlight out of his mouth, opened the book and shone the light on a few delicate pages.  
"A book."

"Do you reconigse what those markings translate to?" He asked.

"Not yet, but when we head back to SGC i'm sure i'll get it completely translated. These markings are truely amazing." Daniel stood in awe as he flipped to a random page.

"In which way?" Teal'c looked over Daniel's shoulder to view the book.

"Well it's amazing because i've never actually come across these symbols before, like on this page. It's all brand new, at least i think it is. When we get to SGC i'll look them up and see if they're similar to anything on Earth." Daniel explained, showing Teal'c the paragraph he was referring to.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet. But i will soon enough. But by the way it's written, my guess is that it is maybe a chant or perhaps a warning of some sort." Daniel straightened his glasses and proceeded to read the paragraph once more in his head.

"A warning for what, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c looked around the room, scanning every corner.

"No idea." Daniel closed the book.  
"Come on, let's go find Jack and Sam."

Teal'c nodded and the two exited the building.  
In the distance two shadowy figures appeared to be walking toward the jaffa and Daniel. The figures were none other than Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter.

Daniel cuffed his hands around his mouth and yelled "Found anything?"

A yell was heard back by the Colonal "Bubkiss! You?"

"Yeah, actually i found a book!" Daniel waved the book in the air.

"Great!... What's it about?" Jack's yell was heard again.

"No idea! I'm going to try and figure it back out in SGC!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's meet at the gate!" Jack yelled and began to walk toward the stargate.

Jack and Sam were already waiting for Teal'c and Daniel by the time the two approached the gate.

"Sam dial us in." The Colonal nodded at Carter.

"Yes, sir." Captian Carter begin to dial the correct combonation for SGC.

"A book?" Jack looked at Daniel.

"Yeah. It's actually really fasinating." Daniel opened the book again to show Jack the symbols.

"Wow, you're like a child with a birthday present." O'Neill chuckled.

"That's fitting." Daniel smirked.

"How so?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My birthday was last week, Jack." Daniel closed the book.

"What? Carter did you know about this?" Jack looked at Carter.

She nodded "Yes, sir. I did."

"Teal'c?" Jack asked the jaffa.

"I was aware of the date of Daniel Jacksons birth." Teal'c replied.

"Well how come i wasn't?" Jack asked.

"You were, you just forgot." Daniel told him.

"Okay, so, I forgot. How about this, after we're done with our jobs why don't we all go out for beers, huh?" Jack smiled.

"I got nothing going on." Sam told them.

"I-I don't really. Jack, i really want to study these symbols and know what-" Daniel was interrupted.

"Come on, you're such a workaholic. How about this, you can bring the book with you. Come on Daniel, one night for drinks with your friends.." Jack paused for a responce.

Daniel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose "One night, for my birthday.. And you're buying!"

"So it's settled. We'll all go out to this small bar off of 80th." Jack began to tell the group about the bar.

After a few hours of working at the SGC, Daniel was still studying the book. However, there were many words which he did not know, K'likgha for example. He struggled for every possible meaning but with no avail. Before he knew it, the job was done and it was off to the bar for his birthday beers. He brought the book, hoping to figure it out over the course of the day. He packed the book and a jacket, locked up his room and headed for his car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NEW

When Daniel entered the bar what first caught his eye was the bartender, a woman who was blond and sporting an apron, a light blue top and baby-doll jeans. He couldn't make out her shoes as the table was covering everything from her hips down. She seemed to be talking to a man sitting on a bar stool. He had messy brown hair with sideburns. He sported a brown pin-striped suit with a floral tie. He seemed to be wearing tan chucks but Daniel wasn't sure. Flopped on the seat next to him was a folded piece of clothing, most likely a coat, which seemed to be a light brown colour.

After a few seconds of looking for his friends, Daniel walked to a booth where the members of SG-1 greeted him.

"Finally." Jack smirked taking a swig "I thought you'd be late for your own party.. Thing. Hey bartender, one of these for this guy over here."

"Right away sir." She smiled, one thing they noticed about her was that she had an English accent. Her smile ceased and she groaned  
"I don't understand why i had to be a bartender, we could have been anything."

"Oh, you're great at it though!" The man in the pin-striped suit smiled at her, he seemed to also have an English accent.  
"'Sides." He reached for his left, where a fruity drink was placed, and he took a sip.  
"You make an excellant banana daquari."

"Really?" The girl grinned, walking up to Daniel and passing him a bottle of beer.

"Thank you." Daniel nodded, taking the bottle.

"No problem, mate." She nodded back and walked behind the table. "Actually, i think i'm getting pretty used to this." She whispered to the pin-striped man.

"Daniel, have you had any luck with your book?" Carter asked as Daniel sat beside Teal'c in the booth.

"Carter now's the time for laughs, why bring work into this?" Jack replied, sinking in his seat.

"You're right sir." Carter nodded. "But I'm still curious..."

"No, i haven't. I've never come across these symbols before, they're definately brand new to me." Daniel placed the book on the table.

"Don't feel dissapointment, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him.

"Dissapointed? Who's dissapointed? I love new things, new experiences. Why else do we travel from planet to planet through the gate? To see new things and experience things from outside our comfortable homes. I'm exicted that i don't know these symbols. That means i can learn an entierly different language." Daniel took a swig of beer.

"Yeah, well." Jack raised his bottle.  
"To new experiences."

The four toasted their glasses and began to drink.

Just after the members of SG-1 toasted their glasses, two men entered the bar, ringing a bell on the door as they came in. One was taller than the other, and had long, brown hair with bangs. He wore a plaid blue shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans. In his hand was a laptop. Beside him was a shorter man with short brown hair and green eyes, he wore a necklace with a strange pendant on it, a black shirt and a pale-yellow jacket with dark jeans.

"Hey, do you have any wi-fi in this place?" The taller one asked the bartender.

"'Course." She asnwered.

"Perfect." He smiled and the two sat down.

"Wonder if any more people'll come here." Carter mumbled drinking her beer.

"Doubt it, i've been here lots before. They don't have more than 5 or 4 people max." Jack asnwered.

"Good." Daniel sipped again.

Jack stood from his seat. "Listen ladies and gentlemen. It is this guys birthday.. Well his birthday was actually a week ago but i forgot. Anyway, it's his birthday so if everyone could give him an applause or something, that'd be most appreciated. Thank you." And he sat down again.

The bartender, suited man and two strangers clapped for about a minute and it ceased.

"Now why'd you do that?" Daniel asked, serious and unamused.

"I don't know, wanted to see your reaction." Jack teased.

The bartender and pin-striped suited man walked up to the booth, the girl carrying a bottle of beer.

She passed it to Daniel "Here you are. On the house. Happy Birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you." Daniel smiled back.

"Isn't this lovely, eh? Mates celebrating a party and.." Something caught this man's eye.  
"That's a pretty interesting book you have there. Do you know what it is?" The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of the table.

"Well, see.. It's complicated." Daniel explained.

"May I?" He asked, guesturing to the book.

"Go ahead." Jack passed the book to the man.

He grabbed glasses from inside his suit pocket and placed them on his head. He read the page.  
"Interesting."

"How so?" Carter asked.

"I can only make out some of it." He replied, looking at his blond companion who looked slightly confused.

"You.. You study languages?" Daniel looked in shock.

"More or less." He shrugged.  
"Oh, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose by the way."

"The Doctor?" Jack double checked in disbelief of the name.

"And Rose!" Rose smiled.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel extended a hand and the two shook.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack nodded.

"I'm Captian Samantha Carter and that is Teal'c." Carter smirked.

"Teal'c? That's.. What is that? It's not Slitheen but-" The Doctor asked.

"It was the name given to me by my father. It is from jaffa ancestry." Teal'c answered.

"Jaffa! Yes, right." The Doctor grinned.

"Hold on, you know what a jaffa is?" Carter asked, puzzled.

"Of course. But only a sliver. Never got the full walk-through." The Doctor took off his glasses and placed them back inside the suit.

"I'd like to know more about the languages you've learned, also maybe together we could translate this paragraph if you'd like." Daniel suggested.

"Definately!" The Doctor grinned. "Actually," He stood up.  
"Hey you two blokes! You can come and mingle too! We don't bite!"

"Think we should, Dean?" The taller one whom was sitting on a barstood looking at the laptop, asked.

"Why not? It's not like we have a case anytime soon, live a little Sammy." The shorter of the two stood up and walked to the booth. Soon to be followed by the taller one.

"Hello i'm The Doctor." The Doctor introduced to the two.

"I'm Rose Tyler, nice to meet you." Rose smiled.

"Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill." Daniel told them.

"Hey, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack corrected.

"We're Dean and Sam McCartney." Dean introduced.

"So, what do you want to talk 'bout?" Jack asked.

All of the group stood blankly at eachother, creating an akward situation.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

In just a few hours the new aquaintences have formed little cliques. Sitting in a booth beside each other were Daniel and The Doctor, behind the bar was Rose and sitting on a bar stool in front of her was Carter, in another booth a few tables away from Daniel and The Doctor was Jack and Dean who sat beside Sam and Teal'c.

"So, you think it's some sort of chant?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, judging by the forms. It could be a poem too, look at the way it's set up. 7 words, 6 words, 7 words, 6 words." Daniel pointed to the paragraph.

"So, an alien haiku?" The Doctor grinned.

Daniel looked at The Doctor and smiled "Yeah."

"No, no, it can't be a poem. Look up there, there's words penciled onto it. I can understand a few words, those two." The Doctor pointed to the last two words of the sentence. "Those mean 'Utter this."

"So, it is a chant?" Daniel asked.

"Seems like." The Doctor examined the book some more.

"Hey, how do you know all these alien languages anyways?" Daniel looked at The Doctor suspiciously.

"I.. I get around. Actually, that specific reason is.. Classified.. What about you?" The Doctor didn't feel like grabbing his jacket and reaching for the psycick paper, so he just improvised.

"That's also classified.." Daniel replied.

"That reminds me, where did you find this book?" The Doctor took off his glasses, looking at Daniel.

Daniel sighed.

"Also classified?" The Doctor asked.

"Also classified." Daniel answered.

Carter was sitting on a barstool, casually sipping her glass of beer. Rose, behind the table was attempting to make conversation.

"So, what sort of job are you lot in?" She smiled

"What do you mean? Oh, that's sort of classified information but we do work as a team. Jack is the Colonel and i'm the Captain." Sam explained.

"Oh, and are you two together?" Rose asked, cleaning the desk.

Sam choked on her drink "What? Why would you assume I- we're not dating."

"Ah, too bad, i see the way you look at him." Rose smiled.

Sam smirked "what sort of look is that?"

"It's the look that i give him." Rose looked at The Doctor "We're never going to split apart, me and him."

"And are you two together?" Sam asked.

Rose sighed "It's complicated."

"Yeah, i know the feeling." Carter glanced at Jack.

"You should have seen me! In my prime I could fish for hours, catching 50 maybe 60 whoppers!" Jack gloated.

"You should meet-" Sammy remarked, he was nudged in the shoulder by Dean halfway through his sentence.

"Who? Your dad? Is he a fisherman?" Jack asked.

"Wouldn't know." Dean sighed, taking a swig of beer.

"No, not our dad, we have an uncle named Bobby... You.. You'd get along." Sam replied.

"So, Teal'c.. What's up with that thing on your head?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Dean! You can't just ask why there's things on peoples heads!" Sam blurted out.

"It is a symbol signifying that i am a first prime of Apophis, i have no use for it any long-" Jack gave Teal'c a stern look "I mean, it is a tattoo which i received while intoxicated."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Jack joked.

"What did you say about Apophis?" Sammy turned to face Teal'c.

"Nothing, he's just an Egypt buff." Jack quickly said.

"Correct. Egypt is number 1." Teal'c added.

"Oh, so... Pyramids, huh? Fascinating. I suppose you can read hieroglyphics too." Dean joked.

"Actually that statement is correct. I can read hieroglyphs." Teal'c answered.

"You're kidding me. Nobody can read hieroglyphs! It's all symbols and crap." Dean took a swig.

"Dean, i read hieroglyphs." Sammy replied.

"So do I!" Daniel yelled from across the room.

"Me too!" The Doctor added.

"Daniel.. Sort of taught me some." Carter added.

Dean turned to face the lot "There's a thing called a computer, and this wonderful invention called GOOGLE!"

Daniel turned to face The Doctor.

"No way, i can't believe it..." The Doctor sighed. "Do you have a mobile?"

"Way ahead of you." Daniel pulled out his cell phone and typed in some words from the book.  
"No dice... Hold on, that word.. K'likgha.. It has two meanings. Um.. One for Peace... And one for.. Transfer."

"Transfer? What language is this book anyways?" The Doctor asked.

"That's it! This language must be composed of many different languages, like english is composed of latin and-" Daniel began to say.

"And that's the reason why i understand only a handful of words! Makes sense!" The Doctor grinned.

"So all we have to do is signal out individual words and figure out what language they're from." Daniel replied.

"Seems easy enough." The Doctor shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Not so easy

After trying to figure out what the first word on the first sentence was, and failing miserably the two decided to take a break.

"Look, there's obviously something we missed." Daniel told him.

"What could we have possibly missed!? We've checked every alien language we know! Hell, if it were in my databanks the TARDIS would have translated it already!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"Not important. Well, she is important, just irrevilant to this conversation. Anyways, it's useless, we have to find another approach! Maybe, maybe we should just stop and talk to the others, see what they think." The Doctor suggested.

"I'll tell you what they'll think. They'll think we're insane! Look, those two words you said they mean 'Utter this' right? So, let's just read aloud the paragraph and-" Daniel was interrupted by a sudden reply.

"No!" The Doctor yelled "I've told you this! There's words before 'Utter this' maybe it's a warning to tell us not to 'Utter this."

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Daniel asked.

The Doctor shrugged "I still don't think we should talk to the others."

"Look, Daniel." Daniel turned to Jack who was clearly talking to him "We've been here for hours. I'd like to get some late-night fishing done so if you and your friend are done with the little book, i'd like to leave."

"Nobodies asking you to stay." Daniel muttered.

"Col. O'Neill, this is a very complicated, very old book. So, i'm sorry if we're taking our sweet little time." The Doctor barked.

"Doctor!" Rose crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Rose, think about it. I can't even translate most of this page, think of how old it is if i havent even seen it." The Doctor faced Rose.

She sighed "Don't take too long, Doctor."

He smiled "I'll try."

"Okay, Doctor how about this." Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny.  
"If it's heads, i read the chant aloud and if nothing happens, we leave and pretend this never happened. If it's tails, we go and talk to Jack and them and see if they can identify the writing."

"Flip a coin? Seems like the easy way out." The Doctor smirked.

Daniel smiled "Yeah. Exactly. You in?"

"Might as well." The Doctor sighed.

Daniel flipped the coin, it landed on heads.

"Alright, do it." The Doctor leaned over Daniels shoulders as he read.

"Mo'tei Grema K'likgha soou, gremmo teip, fa nea kalai gra, lotu rectas, voctrop, neigra, lolak dai un polity recnot, folla, grettor werot, dam oh, potrol K'likgha, soou, boouy, moouy-" Daniel was interrupted but read on.

"Daniel! Wait! I think i-" The Doctor was too late.

"Hefa loiu, froy, K'likgha, moouy, K'likgha boouy K'likgha soou." Daniel finished.

The lights flickered and turned completely off. It was a blackout. The chant definately caused something... They just didn't realize it until it was too late.


End file.
